I've Never Wanted Candy More Than I Have Right Now
by Nobody Else Just Me
Summary: It's Kendall and James' 6 month aversary and they want to do it right. So why does that involve chocolate syrup, whipped cream, cherry's, and caramel?


**Okay so this is my first smut and to be honest this isn't even my favorite pairing. My friend wanted this and couldn't get anyone to write so I wanted to surprise her by writing it for her. Even though I have no experience and writing about this stuff makes me nervous. So here's to Um. Ok for her ability to get me to do anything for her and I hope it's not that bad.**

* * *

><p>"James!" a voice called out, surprising the pretty boy. He whipped his head around to see a dirty blonde making his way over to him with flower in his hand. Lilies to be exact.<p>

"Hey Kendall, what are the flowers for?" He asked as said boy flopped onto the neon orange couch, next to his boyfriend.

"To remind you of our 6 month-aversary tonight." He said handing him the flowers.

"Dude you are so gay."

"Uh yeah, I am." James sniffed the flowers.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" James asked.

"Well I was thinking either a nice dinner and then we could just mess around in our room." He said narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. "Or we could just go see a movie."

"I'll definitely take choice number one."

"Good cause I don't even know what movies are showing for tonight." James laughed.

"Always the resourceful one, eh Knight?"

"Always for my Jamie baby." He said grabbing his chin and pulling the pretty blushing boy closer.

"I thought I told you I didn't want any cutesy nicknames." He said gazing into Kendall's gorgeous green eyes.

"I can't help it, besides it let's everyone know your mine." He places a chaste kiss on James' lips. "Meet me here at 9 and I promise you the house will be empty, there will be food on the table, and when we're done we'll go to our room for my dessert." He placed another kiss on his cheek.

"Okay fine. Meanwhile I'll go look for a gift for you." James gets off the couch.

"All you'll need is a bow to put on your pants." James giggles and throws the flowers at Kendall.

"Kendall Knight, your such a romantic. I'll see you later." He walks out the door strutting his hips.

"Damn! Love that ass!"

* * *

><p>James was chilling by the pool with his friend Carlos, who was sound asleep.<p>

"Hey James." Logan greeted as he walked up to the two. He looked down at Carlos in an adoring way. "Aw, he fell asleep."

"Yeah, a while ago." Logan leaned down and gave his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead and sat on the other side of James.

"So what up man? You look nervous."

"Yeah it's me and Kendall's 6 month-aversary and I don't know what to get him."

"Ah, the dreaded 6 month-aversary. Well what do you two have planned?"

"A nice private dinner in the apartment and then we'll..._hang_ in our room" he said shyly looking down.

"Oh, sounds romantic~" The smart boy said teasingly nudging him.

"Yeah, so what should I get him?"

"Beats me, your Kendall's boyfriend. You should know." James let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back on his lounge chair.

"What did you get Carlos for your 6 month-aversary?"

"For Carlos it's easy cause he loves everything, also I got him these foreign chocolates. We ate them together and there were a few I got to eat off him." he says with a smirk.

"Sounds romantic." James says with a sigh. Logan eyes him.

"Do you have anything planned for dessert?"

"No, why?" Logan leans over and whispers something in the pretty boys ear. He pulls away.

"Sounds a little Kinky don't you think?"

"The kinkier the better." James still looks unsure. "Don't worry about it, it's a lot of fun to do and you'll both love it." James looks a little better.

"Okay, thanks Logan. I hope he likes it." James starts to get up.

"I'm sure he will." James walks out of the pool area and Logan's eyes go back to what was his boyfriend sleeping, but now was now the little Latino giving Logan an (adorable) scowl.

"What?" Logan asked confused by the attempted rude gesture to him.

"Why do you keep telling people about anniversary?" Carlos said turning on his other side. Logan sighed, upset with himself. He walks to the other side of Carlos and crouches down beside his loved one and cups his face.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just, I can't help it. It was so romantic and it was adorable how you were squirming and wiggling every time I'd eat one." He placed a chaste kiss on his nose. "I'll stop now, okay?" Carlos smiled at how romantic his boyfriend was.

"Okay, I love you." Carlos kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Love you too." They lied down on the lounge chair and stayed like that until everyone left and it got dark...that's when the clothes came off.

* * *

><p>"Kendall! I'm back!<p>

James called as he stepped into the apartment with a grocery bag. He looked up and was astounded by the all the twinkly lights set up around the apartment.

"Woah."

"Woah is right." Kendall said surprising James behind the kitchen counter in a flannel shirt and dark skinny jeans. He had another bouquet of flowers, this time roses. He walks over to James and hands him them.

"Wow, roses this time? Your upgrading."

"Just thought you deserved better...what's in the bag." The shaggy blonde asked eying the grocery bag.

"Your present, but you can't open it until after dinner. Wouldn't wanna spoil your dinner."

"Is it cake?" A smirk grew on James' face.

"Even better."

* * *

><p>"That was good Kendall." James said wiping his mouth.<p>

"I do my best. So, about your present..." He trailed off. James smirked at the boys eagerness.

"What about it?" The smirk still evident on his face.

"What is it?" James slowly got out of his seat and took the bag in his hand and taking Kendall's hand with the other. He guided Kendall to there shared room and closed the door(locking it of course) behind him.

"James, your starting to scare me."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of. In fact, it's going to be the exact opposite." he said, smirk still on his face. He placed his bag of 'goodies' on their night stand next to the stereo. The first thing he pulled out of his bag was a Bow Wow Wow CD.

"Bow Wow Wow?" Kendall questioned. "That's my present?"

"Sush." James sush'ed him inserting the CD into the stereo. He pressed play and went to track number 7. A couple of seconds later and a drum beat familiar to most teens today.

"_I know a guy who's tough but sweet_" James sang along with. Kendall started to chuckle.

"_He's so fine, he can't be beat." _A pause as the drum plays again.

"_He's got everything that I desire" _He takes his shirt off for the pause_._

"_Sets the summer sun on fire._" As the rhythm speeds up for the part everyone knows, James pulls out something from the bag.

Chocolate Syrup.

"_I want candy._" James poured the syrup on his chest and spread it around with his hands, so it covered his chest and abs in melt-y, warm, chocolate-y goodness. He took long strides toward Kendall, who was across the room sitting on one of the beds. He was right in front of Kendall, the chocolate flavored abs leveled with his head.

"I've been a dirty boy Kendall." James said in a husky voice, taking some of the chocolate off his chest and bringing it to his own mouth.

"Yes you have." Kendall replied following the finger. "Let me clean you." Kendall eyed the pretty boys chest he swooped in.

He ran his wet tongue slowly across each curve of James' abdomen make a straight, clean line showing where the chocolate used to be. James shuddered at the touch. With every lick, James squirmed trying to keep from breaking into a fit of giggles(especially when Kendall started going over certain tickle spots).

When the chocolate was all gone, Kendall had a look of disappointment on his face. James saw this and thought it was absolutely adorable.

"You don't think that's all I bought do you?" James questioned with a smirk. Kendall looked confused and at the same time excited. James reached into his bag of goodies and brought something out that made Kendall's pants tighten(just a little bit).

Whipped Cream.

"James I love you so much right now." Kendall breathed. James still had his signature smirk.

"I love how fucking eager you are right now. Clothes. Off." Kendall was surprised by the command but it totally turned him on. He pulled his shirt over his head in a rush and threw it off in a location that didn't matter to him at the moment. He pushed down his jeans and stopped there, not wanting to rush.

Before James could say anything else Kendall tackled him onto the bed, claiming back his dominance. Once on the bed he straddled James' hips and took the whipped cream from his lovers hands.

He sprayed the topping all over his lovers face and down his neck. When done topping his favorite boy, he attacked the brunette's neck.

First licking off most of the whip cream, ravishing the taste and especially the smell, the mixture of the cream's sweet smell and the shampoo's strawberry scent was wafting. It reminded Kendall of Strawberries 'n' cream and it drove Kendall to the edge.

"Did you take a shower before coming here?" Kendall asked panting.

"Yeah." He answered breathlessly.

"What Kind of Shampoo?"

"Uh...Suave. I think it was called Sun-Ripened Strawberry or some shit like that, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Always use that shampoo." He commanded in his ear. James nodded but it was cut short when Kendall went back to his neck.

With no more cream, Kendall decided to just nip and suck at the pretty boy's neck. And man was James enjoying that~ He let out a small gasp when Kendall bit down hard on his pulse point.

"Your mine." Kendall whispered in James' ear. James could only nod, completely turned on by the way his boyfriend was dominating him.

Kendall started trailing back up to James' face. He noticed that most of the cream had melted on his face and looked rather...dirty.

"God James, your such a fucking Slut." Kendal breathed scooping some cream from James' cheek. The pretty boy merely put his arms around Kendall's neck pulling him closer till they were nose to nose.

"But I'm your fucking slut." That comment alone made the blonde shudder. He attacked James' lips no longer able to contain himself.

The kiss could be explained in many words. There was clashing of teeth, passion, desire, tongue. Oh yeah, there was lots of tongue.

When it seemed like James was winning, Kendall(being the sore loser he was)grinded his hips into James', the friction of denim against his bulge causing the boy to gasp and give Kendall complete access.

Glad that he ultimately won, we threaded his hair through James' hair slightly pulling, knowing the pretty boy's kink of having his hair pulled. This caused him to let out another throaty moan.

"Not done yet, darling." He grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed the teen's nipples with it. He reached over to the nightstand to look through his bag, hoping he bought the one thing that would make this moment spectacular.

He found it.

Cherry's.

He opened the jar and took out two putting one on each nipple. When James saw this he all but moaned in excitement.

Kendall swooped down and licked one of them clean, scooping it up and swirling his tongue around the bud, playfully biting now and then. James let out a girlish squeak.

After finishing one cherry he moved on to the other but instead of eating the cherry this time he took it in between his teeth and moved back up to James' mouth. He slipped the cherry between his lover's mouth who took it gratefully.

Kendall went back down to the brunette's chest and abused the erect stubs.

"God, Kendall...Fuck...Stop teasing me...Please!" James said between bites unable to take all this foreplay.

"Ok, fine. But just cause you asked nicely." He grabbed the whipped cream and placed it next to their hips and gripped the waist line of James' pants.

"Ready for the real pleasure?" He tugged down, accomplishing pulling his jeans and boxers in one swift move. James' cock sprung alive once being released of it's confines, the cool air hitting it making him shudder.

Kendall took hold of the whipped cream and sprayed it on his boyfriend's member. He wasted no time being coy and wrapped his lips around James' cock. He swirled his tongue around the base, licking as much of the whipped cream off as he could.

He bobbed his head up and down trying to take in as much as he could without choking. Meanwhile James was moaning underneath him. He tried to stifle the groans but the pleasure was too much for the teen. It took every ounce of his will to keep from thrusting upwards.

Kendall continued to suck and even started to rub his teeth up against the cock, making James writhe beneath him.

James,unable to take it anymore, clutched the blonde boy's head pushing his cock deeper down his throat. Kendall had no objection as he took in all 7 1/2 inches. James could only take so much sucking before...

"Oh god!" James moaned as he released in Kendall's mouth. Kendall swallowed all of it, enjoying the taste of James and whipped cream mix together in his mouth.

Kendall came back up to place kisses alongside his jaw.

"Kendall...I need more." James said bringing his lover's face up to his. Kendall smirked.

"Anything for my baby." Kendall went back to the bag of goodies that lead to this night of fun. He pulled out the last jar and saw it was James' favorite.

Caramel.

He dipped three fingers into the gooey substance and brought the digits up to the pretty boy's mouth.

"Suck." He demanded. James took the fingers and slowly starting to lick off the caramel, hoping to seduce his suitor. It was working.

James bobbed his head as he took in the fingers all the way up to the third knuckle. And slowly receded, making the blonde drool.

Once all of the caramel was gone, Kendall pressed his index fingers toward James' entrance but not yet pushing through, once more teasing the brunette.

"Kendall." James whimpered. "Please." Kendall complied by pushing through.

It caused James mostly discomfort, no pain. That is until the second finger was added and Kendall immediately began the scissoring motion. After a while it became bearable, and when the third finger was added it was simply bliss.

He started to push down hoping for some more friction, for the fingers to go a little longer, for it to hit that one sp-

"Ohh Kendall!~" James groaned when the fingers hit the one spot that made him beg for more. "Please Kendall, Please Kendall!"

Kendall pulled out his fingers causing a whimper of loss from James.

"What's that Jamie baby?" Kendall asked, even though he knew what he wanted.

"I need you." he whimpered unable to take any more without Kendall inside him.

Kendall took off his boxers(that in all honesty should have been off a LONG time ago) and lined his cock up with James' entrance.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered in the pretty boy's ear.

"God Kendall!" James yelled frustrated of all this fucking foreplay.

"I want your dick inside me, I want it filling me, stretching me, and pounding into me, and I want it so hard I don't want to be walking for a week and so help me if that doesn't come true your going to regret making me wait this long to have your fucking cock inside my ass!"

Kendall was a little taken a back before he found the little outburst sexy as hell.

"Cock slut." Kendall whispered before plunging all of his 9 inches into James. James let out a moan, taken by surprise, but not the least bit upset.

As Kendall waited for James to tell him to continue, he looked at his boyfriend, stunned by his beauty. James hair was askew, sticking out in all directions. He still had traces of whipped cream on his face from earlier and half lidded eyes with pure lust inside. He was so taken that he almost didn't hear,

"Move." Kendall was about to question the boy but decided against it, not wanting to upset him. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him.

James arched his back in pleasure. Kendall continued slowly pulling out and slamming back in until after a while James let out quivering suggestion

"F-f-faster." Kendall obliged, gripping the younger boy's hips and instead of slowly pulling out just doing it all in one quick motion.

James once again arched his back and gave no more time as he said,

"Harder!" Kendall picked up the pace, remembering the teen's earlier request.

"Ugh, James your such a fucking slut!" Kendall grunted, thrusting hard into James. "I bet you fucking love this cock inside your ass right now, pounding away every bit of your innocence." James only replied by nodding frantically.

"Say it. Say you love it."

"I love it!"

"What do you love, Jamie baby?"

"I love your cock inside me, pounding away! Please Kendall! Harder!" Kendall, on command thrust even harder, making James moan.

"God, you are a Cock slut."

"Only for yours." James whispered, putting his arms around Kendall's neck.

Kendall reached in between them and took hold of the brunette's own erect member.

With each thrust of his own he would pump his mate's member, letting out even more throaty moan from the both of them.

With each thrust Kendall went harder and faster until he finally found that one spot. When he found a comfortable angle for him to hit it spot on, he continued and only after 3 more hard thrusts did James release his fluids all over their bare chests, moaning the blonde boy's name.

And For Kendall it wasn't that much longer before he came, moaning James' name and filling James with his seed.

Kendall collapsed onto James' body not yet wanting to dislodge himself from the tight walls surrounding his member.

"Jamie...Baby." he panted. "I love you so much." Kendall placed a kiss on James' forehead. He mustered up a little bit more strength and pulled out of his lover and collapsed right next to him. James turned on his side to face Kendall.

"I love you too." James placed his head on Kendall's chest, his arm put over the blonde's stomach to hold him.

Kendall put his arm around James and played with his hair some more.

"Oh wait, I have something." Kendall remembered. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out from the drawer something small. James couldn't see from his angle. But he did see Kendall pulling something away from the object.

BANG!

A small party popper was let off and little bits of streamers and confetti hovered down covering them.

"Happy 6-month aversary."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I didn't even bother to read over this cuz it's 4 in the morning and I just want to get this over with so sorry if there's something wrong and when I read over this and have gotten more the 5 hours of sleep, I'll be sure to fix it. Hope you Kames lovers out there enjoyed. If not, again, I have never written smut so you can't blame me.<strong>


End file.
